Rainbow Hearts
by bukkitthebrony
Summary: Xemnas was dead, so they thought, the return of Nothingness, it was in a prophesy, Celestia had feared this for long, but was betrayed, by her own sister, Luna, revealing she did it to save everypony, sent the elements, Black and White Steel, and the humans to the world of Kingdom Hearts, but little do they know Xemnas is following their every move.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The End of Celestia

A/N This is a Black Steel thing, it can really happen anytime you want. It is mainly about Rainbow though.

"A pair of sisters reunited, a pair of brothers reunited, a dark being from another world, this will power the Return of Nothing." Celestia read a newly found prophesy aloud, not really to anyone, but why not? "No!" Celestia gasped, "That Nothingness, Xemnas." She continued reading, "One the first hour of the seventeenth day after the sister reunited, Nothingness will return." Celestia looked at the moon, first hour, midnight, right? It was halfway up. "No…"

"Yes, my dear Celestia." She looked down, and he was there, in pony form, pure grey alicorn, flowing black and white mane and tail, cutie mark was nothing, but Celestia new that was no sign of weakness, it showed that he controlled Nothingness itself, the most powerful element.

"No, you must leave!" Celestia warned.

"Leave, why would I do that?" With that he flew up and brought out four ethernal blades, one from each hoof. Celestia charged up a beam of energy, and shot it. Xemnas made an ethernal shield to deflect it, it launched out the window, a scream was heard. Luna then flew in the window.

"Xemnas!" She gasped.

"Nightmare, such a long…" Xemnas started.

"I'm not Nightmare Moon anymore!" Luna stated.

"Whatever, only one less ally, I give you three years to stop me, I will go back to the land of Kingdom Hearts, Nightmare, (He doesn't know it's Luna now.) join me or I will kill you and steal your power, I'll do that to Celestia anyway."

Luna took a deep breath; she knew this would have to happen, just not now. "Yes I join you." She said, taking a sword from a suit of armor, she whispered, "I knew this had to be done, I'm sorry, I couldn't let him have your power, I will save you, somehow."

"What do you…" Celestia was cut short by the blade slashing her through the heart.

"Yes, yes, good job Nightmare." Xemnas congratulated, "Now stay here and rule Equestria for me, I have some business to take care of."

As soon as he left Luna fell on the floor crying, "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I didn't want to do this." Celestia was dead; Luna was talking to a corpse.

Chapter I: "WHY CAN'T WE JUST STAY IN ONE PLACE!

"Luna, you called?" The main ten came in. (Main six plus Black and White Steel, Derpy, and Conner.) Luna looked as if she had been crying all night. "Luna, what's wrong?"

"Celestia was killed." She sobbed. All but Conner and White gasped.

"What's the big thing?" White asked.

"She was our ruler, my teacher, the one who raised the sun, the god of Equestria." Twilight said, she started tearing up.

"So like Great Arceus?" White asked.

"Who's that?" Pinkie asked. "[Gasp] I should throw a party!"

"No, Arceus is the Goddess of our world." Conner said.

"Who did it Luna?" AJ asked.

"It was, [Sob] it was,[Sob]" Luna couldn't say it.

"Who?" Rarity asked.

"ME!" Luna fell on the ground crying. The ten could tell she wasn't lying, that and the sun wouldn't come up.

"Why?" Black Steel asked.

"You see, [Sob] there was this prophesy, [Sob] and it said a really strong being would come back, [Sob] and he would kill Celestia to get her power, [Sob] the only way to stop home was to, [Sob] k-k-kill her, he also wanted to kill me, [Sob] but I convinced him I was on his side." She broke down again.

"So why did you need us?" Rainbow asked.

"I want you to, [Sob] stop him from taking over the Universe, [Sob] Xemnas is his name, [Sob] I will turn you into the creatures of that world, [Sob] I want you to get the three White brought back, [Sob] they can help you. Twilight teleported them in.

"WHY CAN"T I JUST STAY IN ONE PLACE?" Katie yelled.

"I want to send you now, [Sob] I just can't stand to look at anypony right now."

"Anything else?" Twilight asked.

"You have three years; try to make some friends in the other world."

"You can count on us."

"Thank you." Luna finished, a dark light surrounded them, and they were gone.

A/N this is a completely made up world, (well, it's based on Earth.) so don't even try to compare this to any KH world.

POV: Evan

I woke up with a splitting headache, I opened my eyes to see a bunch a human figures, with a variety of colors. When I looked closely I see that they are the others, human, still crazy hair color, well, mine is half rainbow, and I shouldn't be talking. I really should have told Luna that humans wear clothes; she did say she would camouflage them, but I mean, hair dyeing is normalish, other stuff, not so much. I noticed that they had flesh covered horns and wings, and AJ and Black looked like massive body builders. Conner though, looked much older, long black hair, shining almost, a red ponytail hanging out the back; he had the start of a black beard and mustache, and had much more hair than a normal human would. I also notice that White was still half mechanical, and that he didn't have a, um, kind of important part of his groin.

"WHY CAN"T I JUST STAY IN ONE PLACE?" Katie was awake. "And why are there a bunch of naked people on the ground? Ugh, do not want to see that." We waited for the others to slowly regain conscious.

"Ok, guys, we seem to be in the middle of some woods, from here we should split up, cover more ground, I know Xemnas from a video game, he will stop at nothing to kill you, we should be good, and I think he's the only member of his team alive, you see, there is this group called Organization XIII, if I'm right, then a guy named Sora killed all of them, actually I think another is alive, Axel, he controls fire, but he's a renegade so he might help us, he wears a black cloak, has spiked red hair, and triangular marks under green eyes, try to find him." I said.

"What if we find out something,, if we split up how would we contact each other?" Twilight asked.

"Your right. Ah, we put you, Rarity, White, and Conner in different groups, all four of you can send some kind of signal, through magic or bombs, everyone meet there, do it at night." I responded.

"Why me?" Conner asked, same kind of high voice, this will attract attention.

"If I'm right, I know Zorua from another video game, you can cast shadows on the moon." I said.

"What is a video game?" Twilight asked.

"Hard to explain, like a play, but you control people, it's all one a moving picture, people don't really die in them, and they're all made up." I said. "Anyway, what groups would you like to split into, I would suggest one human, me Kyle and Katie, to be in each, four groups, three with three, one with four."

"I'm with Rainbow!" Conner immediately said.

"I wish to remain with Black Steel." White Steel said.

"I would prefer with Rainbow and Conner." Derpy said.

'Oh well,' Black thought, 'guess she won't be in my group.' Black had a secret crush on her.

In the end the groups were, Rainbow, Derpy, and Conner, then Black, White, Katie, and AJ, next was Kyle, Pinkie, and Twilight, lastly, Me, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

"Oh yeah, one thing I forgot to mention was that humans wear clothes, I know I didn't overreacted that much but, Black, White, and Conner, try to cover up this area." I pointed to my crouch.

"I have nothing there." White said.

"Just cover it, be normal, and try to camo your metal too. Now the rest of you, cover that same area and this area, stomach not included." I pointed to my chest.

And that's how our journey began.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2: The Renegade

A/N Sorry it took so long to make, (It's funny I say that, I have 20 views) I really wanted to add Axel in, but so much happens before then. Oh yeah, I lied, this happens after chapter 7. (Whenever that comes out)

POV Rainbow, third person

Rainbow, Derpy and Conner were travelling through a forest, they were awkwardly moving on all fours.

"Ugh, I miss my hooves already." Rainbow said, stepping painfully on yet another rock.

"You know you have wings, right?" Conner said.

"Oh yeah." Rainbow flew up, but then crashed down backwards. Apparently her weight shifted to the bottom. "I can't fly either." Her stomach then growled, reminding her she missed breakfast and lunch. "We need food."

"I can fix that." Conner said eyeing a deer. "Let's see if I still have illusion." Conner turned into a dragon, assuming that it would scare the deer, he was correct, the deer ran, and because it ignored where it was going, it hit a tree, knocking it out. Conner turned back into his human from. "There." He said proudly.

"You're expecting me to eat that?" Rainbow said.

"Do you even know if we can digest meat, and besides that, we really shouldn't, I mean, its meat." Derpy brought up.

"A couple things, one, back from where I come from, things do this all the time. Two, it's just some meat. Three, we are hungry. Four, I think it's dead, so I mean, why put it to waste?" Conner said.

"Fine I'll try it." Rainbow finally agreed. She took a bite out of its side, spitting it out. Conner couldn't stop laughing.

"I thought you would at least know you had to cook it, that and you ate the skin." Conner laughed.

A few hours later

Conner had managed to make a fire out of sticks, they ate the rest of the deer, and both the others finding out meat wasn't that bad. As the night fell, it got much colder, they made a small shelter out of sticks, Conner had some strange knowledge of survival, and when the moon was part way up, they crammed in and went to sleep.

POV Derpy

I woke up sometime during the night, I look over at Rainbow who is still asleep, but Conner is not there. I exit the shelter and walk out (Walk=crawl, remember) of the shelter, I see Conner sitting on a rock; I walk over and sit next to him. "What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"[sigh] no"

"It's about your dad, right?"

"Yes, and Rainbow."

"Rainbow, I can understand you missing your dad, but why Rainbow?"

"You see, I think I kind of rushed her in to a relationship."

"You feel sorry right?"

"Yes."

"You know I lost my parents too."

"Really?"

"Yes," a tear came to Derpy's eye as she remembered. "My home was burnt down, my parents died in the fire, I saved my sister, Dinky, but we jumped out the window, I broke my wing on a falling piece of wood, I couldn't save myself from the fall, I saved Dinky, but I did get some damage to my head, you know that right?"

"Yes, and, are those lights?" I look behind me and I see lights.

"You think they would help us?" I asked.

"Worth a shot." He went to get Rainbow. Once she was up, we walked towards it; we hear sound, and then words.

(Sorry if I spell this wrong)

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja,  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja,  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja,  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja,

Na nun sa na ye,  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye,  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye,  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye,  
Gu ron sa na ye,

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no, hey

gu re ba ro no, hey

A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja  
I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja  
Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja  
Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye  
Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Oppan Gangnam Style

(Gangnam Style, by Psy)

"Are you serious, they don't speak Equestrian?" Rainbow said.

"You mean Arceusian?" Conner said. (Best I could think of.)

"Well, it had the word lady in it." Derpy mentioned.

"True, do we go?" Conner asked.

"Yes." Rainbow said. They walk over, and Conner knocked on the door.

"Oh, crap." Conner said.

"What?" Derpy asked.

"Don't humans wear clothes?" Conner said.

"Crud." Rainbow said. The door opened, revealing someone who appeared to be around the same age, he wore black jeans, a black jacket, and had black hair with red streaks. Both eyes had white contacts. When he saw them his eyes widened, then closed.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." He said.

"I don't think you are." Derpy said.

"Please tell me you're from another world."

"Actually, we are." Conner said.

"So are you looking for somewhere to stay?" He said, eyes still closed.

"Yes." Rainbow said.

"I'm alone now, come in and follow me."

"Why are you so quick to let us in?" Conner asked.

"My parents and I have some experience with things like you, just not naked, or at least furred."

POV Luna

I was looking out the window, my wonderful starts and moon out, but ponies outside protesting, I can't raise the sun, and it is endless night.

"Well, see you have some enemies, my dear." I heard Xemnas behind me.

"Yes, no matter, why are you here."

"I would like your help, they split into four groups, each going in opposite direction, I need help watching them."

"Easily done."

"Yes, but something troubles me."

"What is that?"

"They know about the renegade from the organization, they're looking for him."

"I see."

"Come with me." He holds out his hoof, which I take. "Now of course you can't be in this form, but remember that time ago, more than 1000 years? Go back to that." I then feel fizziness all over my body, I felt my shape change and my old dress come back, when I let go I was a human. I was told by many I looked beautiful in this form, I had pale skin, and my hair was the same, I wore black markings over my eyes, and had some on my bare arms, I wore a black dress starting from the waist, it had knives at the bottom, so if I twirl it could do some damage, I wore a simple strip of black fabric over my chest, leaving my stomach bare.

"You can still use your ethereal blades, right." I shot out my blue blades to show I could. "Good."

POV Rainbow

We were in the guy's room, his name was Zorian, we told him about our world, he told us about his, as well as why his music sounded to odd, it was in a language called Korean. He gave us some random cloth because he really wasn't comfortable the other way. We were having a pretty good talk until…

"Does that see help in the sky?" Derpy said. I look out and see it was magic, spelling help.

"How did they manage to get into something already, we haven't even been here for a day." Conner said, almost angrily.

"Well, let's go help them!" I said.

"If we're killed then there will be no one to save everyone else." Conner said. Derpy nodded in agreement.

"Really, you heartless…" I then run out the front door. I run through the forest, my feet hurting from all the rocks and twigs. I stop when I see my other friends all in some kind of barrier. I jump up and punch it. My front foot hurts from it. I see Twilight talking but I can't hear a word she's saying.

"So you really are the element of loyalty." I turn around to see a white haired, cloaked figure. "I think that loyalty is the best element of harmony, why? Honesty, that comes with loyalty, if your loyal, your honest, kindness, well if you can't really on someone, how are they kind? Laughter, you can only laugh when you broke someone's trust, but if you're loyal, it's much more. Generosity, well, if your loyal you end up giving people things, like love, something I I've never felt, I never will, I have no heart, don't waste your life, learn to love, maybe you'll be better than me. What am I saying? I'm here to kill you, but first your friends." He removed the barrier, but my friends were each trapped in some sort of ring, he levitated one of them two him, it was Fluttershy. "What a shame, you thought you could trust Nightmare, now you can watch them each be killed." He snarled. I felt something in me, like the time I got the element, I stood up on two legs, I could control my body like any human could. I felt warmth throughout me.

"No, you will not kill them!" I yelled. As if I was in some kind a trance, my front legs (Arms) went up to in front of my face, and slashed down, bringing some merge of a key, and a sword in each, both had yellow handles and were silver otherwise, my arms then crossed the two weapons on front of my face, with purple electricity they turned into new forms, one was like two pillars, and had spikes going everywhere from it, it shown in rainbow.

"Rainbow Fusion…" I whispered. The other was like a lightning bolt; it was black with an electricity pattern in gold. "…Bolt Strike…" (Yes, based off a Pokémon move) I felt myself regain control of myself.

"Keyblades?" Xemnas hissed. "I cannot allow another Sora." He put his arms out to his side. 'Is he going to fight?' I thought. I decided, even if he wasn't going to fight, to still fight him, if not kill him. I've seen some jousting, but this seemed to be totally different, the Canterlot never really did much, do I just slash? I guess, I charged out him, it felt normal, odd. I swung both my "Keyblades" at him, he showed a fraction of a smile, right as I was about to hit, I bounced off some white surface, I bounced back a little.

"I find it funny you thought you could win." Xemnas taunted. I tried another slash, only to be again stopped by his shield. "My turn." He grinned. It seemed like two red blades appeared of nothing in his hands, he spun at me. Now, I may not know how to fight as a "human," but I'm not so dumb that a don't roll for cover, which I did, Xemnas barely missing, I tried another slash, but of course, he blocked it. He took another slash, this time hitting me in the side of my head, I feel warm blood flow down my cheek, I don't really notice and take another slash, again blocked. He slashed, then I got an idea, I threw one of mine at his face, apparently he can only use a shield or blades at one time, so this hit, stunning him, I hit him again, knocking him into a tree. I notice I threw both my weapons, so I punch him in the face. I feel something come into my front hooves (hands) I look down to see my "Keyblades" in them.

"You are good," Xemnas muttered, "But I'm better." He hit me in the stomach, knocking me back; he then threw a blade at me, then kept shooting them out of his front leg (Arm). I notice I run into someone, I turn around to see a human that resembled Luna, I assumed it was her.

"Luna, help me." I asked.

"No." She said.

"Thank you for stopping him Nightmare, now allow me to finish her." Xemnas was behind me. Right as he was about to slash, a red, flaming weapon hit him in the head.

"Xemnas, your back, didn't I tell you not to kill anyone." I turn and see a man with spikey red hair, and wearing a black cloak.

"Axel, I wasn't aware you were alive." Xemnas snarled.

"Look, you fight me, I've been training for this day, I'd win, got in memorized." Axel countered.

"You do bring up a good point; I don't think I could easily defeat you in a fight."

"Fifty years of training can do a lot."

"Yes, but, I am not hopeless, I still have powers, new ones even, like this." Xemnas said cruelly, he raised one of his hands up into the air, Axel went up, he dropped his weapons, and he started grabbing at his, as if choking. (Based off The Force from Star Wars) Xemnas kept this up for about five minutes, and then noticed. "Shouldn't you be dead?" Axel then stopped choking.

"It seems you forgot that Nobodies don't breath." Axel joked.

"Yes, let's make you whole." Xemnas said. A large, scarlet, floating burst out of a black void (Scarlet Tango) and was destroyed instantly, a rainbow heart came out of it, which then flew in front of Xemnas. "Rainbow Hearts…" Xemnas muttered. The heart flew into Axel. Axel fell to the ground, appearing to be in great pain; he got back up and said.

"You gave me a heart, and everything else, just so you could kill me?"

"Yes." Xemnas shot some of his blades at Axel, who tried to dodge, but he tripped, but the blade was stopped by a…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Muffin?

A/N Finally got that out, and I have a new poll.


End file.
